Michael's fiercly loyal attack dog
by DreamerInHeaven
Summary: "Michael has decided to look for you. And he's serious. Susannah is an angel of his inner circle. Do you know what they call her? Michaels fiercly loyal attack dog. If he wants something to be done, really to be done, he's sending her. And that's why you need to leave. Trust me, you don't want her to be near to Sam." Destiel, mentioning of Sam/Jess
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a native speaker, so if you're finding some mistakes please feel free to tell me :))

* * *

"Cas? Cas, get your feathery ass down here _now_, we need to talk!"

Dean waited a few seconds before he turned around and found himself only a few inches away from the dark-haired angel who looked at him with his usual sincerely, slightly curious expression.

"Hello, Dean."

"Dammit, Cas...I was pretty serious about the _personal space_ stuff, you know?"

The dark-haired nodded slightly, before he stepped away. "My apologies. You called?"

Dean sighted and nodded.

"Yeah...have you ever heard of an angel called Susannah?"

To Deans surprise, the angels face grew pale. "Where did you hear that name?", he asked, a tense tone in his voice.

"Well, Sam and I just finished a job, when we heard about a young woman who got institutionalized by her parents because she kept going on talking about a voice in her head who asked her to be her vessel. We went there and her parents told us that their daughter asked them if she could say yes to the angel and when they panicked and said no... well, in the end their daughter said the same over and over again. _Susannah won't hurt me, you don't need to worry_. So they decided to seek for some help."

Castiel stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"Where is your brother now, Dean?"

The elder Winchester blinked. This wasn't what he had expected. "He's getting us some food. Why...?"

"Pack your things and call Sam, you need to leave this town."

"Wait _what_? Cas, what the hell is going on?", he asked and the angel turned around.

"Michael has decided to look for you. And he's serious. Susannah is an angel of his inner circle. Do you know what they call her? _Michael's fiercely loyal attack dog._ If he wants something to be done, _really_ to be done, he's sending her. And that's why you need to leave. Trust me, you don't want her to be near to Sam."

Dean froze. "What do you mean, what would she do to Sammy?"

The angel sighted. "Susannah would never dare to touch you because Michael needs you. But she knows that your brother is your blind spot. And when she's coming after you, I'm pretty sure she will use Sam to screw out your yes for Michael."

* * *

"_You don't need to be afraid, Abigail. You're chosen. You're special. And heaven's got a plan for you. An important plan, Abigail. All you need to do is letting me in. Say yes."_

"_Why me, Susannah?"_

"_It's in your blood. Lucifer wants to destroy everything. He will slaughter the human race and burn down the planet if Michael won't be able to stop him."_

"_And … I can help to stop him?"_

"_Yes. Yes, sweet child. You can help."_

"_In that case...it's yes. I will help you. I will be your vessel."_

Susannah opened her vessel's eyes and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

„_My strength, my life, my whole being – everything I am, everything I have, it's yours. Command me and I will follow you, no matter what I have to do, no matter what it will cost me – I won't fail you."_

She had kneeled in front of him while she swore her oath and he had nodded slightly, with the calmness and sincerity, which was characteristic for him.

When he told her to stand up, she gazed at him with an awed expression in her eyes and her whole face seemed to beam in pure adoration for her leader.

And in all those thousands of years she had never questioned him, never lost the unconditional faith or the unquestioning love she felt for him.

And he knew. He knew, that she would rather let herself been torn apart than letting his enemies come too close to him.

This knowledge was the reason that it would always be her who was send to to the really important missions.

Missions like the one, which had brought her to the earth now.

To kill _him _ off.

She compressed her lips. He was all disgusting and ending his life would be a pleasure and another reason while she gladly obeyed Michael's Order.

Susannah looked up and took a look at her vessels face, _her face_, in the mirror.

Abigail Thompson was no warrior, everyone could tell in the second they first layed eyes on her.

In fact she looked more like a human would imagine an angel to look like.

Light blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes and her body was slim, but not trained at all.

All in all, Susannah was royally pissed about her vessel. She was a warrior, Michael's most loyal soldier, and now she was forced into a vessel which made her look like a dolly bird.

She waged her head. She should stop getting annoyed at something like that. She would just finish that mission and then she would go back to battlefield.

_Detect and destroy_.

That was her mission and there was nothing, which could stop her from following Michael's orders.

* * *

"And you really think that she's after _us_?"

Cas nodded slightly and Sam sighted heavily before he turned around to face his brother, who kept the eyes on the road.

Or at least he did most of the time.

Sam wondered if his brother really thought that he hadn't noticed the glimpses to a certain dark haired angel and afterwards the perusing, almost guilty look to his younger brother.

"Well, she's not the first angelic bitch we have to deal with, right?", Dean said and, again, looked a few seconds too long in the rear-view mirror.

Cas wrinkled his forehead. "You shouldn't underestimate her, Dean. I told you, that..."

"Yeah, I remember. Michael's favorite lapdog, I got it. You're saying that she's after me because her Boss wants me to be his angel condom. So..."

He interrupted himself and looked Cas straight in the eyes.

After a few moments the angel shaked his head in disbelief.

"There is no way I'm letting you do this, Dean."

Sam blinked and needed a few more seconds to realize what his brother wanted to do.

"Dean, are you thinking about...?"

His brother didn't respond and Sam shook his head.

"Cas is right, that's totally insane. Why should she walk in to a trap like that?"

"Because she has no idea, that we actually _know_ that she's after us. So all we have to do is to lay the trail and prepare to kick her ass back to heaven."

Both Winchesters looked at Cas now, who seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

Finally he looked up and met Dean's eyes.

Sam turned around and looked out of the window.

Hell, he was tired of all the eyesex and the tension between his brother and the angel, but if he would _dare _to say something like that to his brother, Dean would rant until they arrived at the next motel.

Maybe he should vote for an extra room when they checked in...

"It's settled then. In the next motel we will check in as Dean and Sam Winchester.", Dean interrupted his brother's thoughts. Cas remained resolutely silent – he clearly disliked Dean's plan and when Sam noticed the way they kept eye contact he decided that he _definitely _wanted a room for himself.


End file.
